killercodefandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Angel Saga
The Dark Angel Saga '''is the 5th '''Good Saga '''in the Killercode Series. The saga begins shortly after the '''Artist Saga, and depicts Azahkriel and Ignite getting hired by the Guardian Appointer, and their mayhem on Earth. Plot The saga begins with the Narrator speaking, but since the crew can hear the voice, Game gets scared and almost has a heart attack, but Stinger assures him that it's just the Narrator speaking. They start relaxing because they beat Artist, and they have no problems. Game starts randomly talking about his dreams, and how he might have future vision ''through his dreams. The dreams he had were a week before they met Dan, a guy joins the team, and 4 days before they met Sepherene, that a girl would join them. Sepherene gets the idea to visit Guardian Appointer and the crew starts making their way to meet the Appointer for the first time. The scene cuts to the Guardian Angel dimension, with an unknown person handing their application to Guardian Appointer. The unknown angel is a "dark angel", with evil intentions. The Guardian Appointer doesn't realize this, and hires him. The Guardian Appointer assigns the unknown angel to Vegeta, and the unknown angel starts plotting on how he's gonna kill another angel. Another unknown angel comes up to him, asking if he got the job, and he says yes. The unknown angel congratulates him, and it is revealed that their names are Ignite and Azakhriel. The Guardian Appointer is still in his room, but he is asleep. We see his dream, of him meeting the "Nacho God" and the Nacho God telling him to wake up. It cuts to Ignite with a megaphone, yelling at him to wake up, and the Guardian Appointer wakes up immediately. Ignite hands the Guardian Appointer his application, and the Guardian Appointer picks Son Goku for Ignite. Azakhriel asks Ignite if he got the job, and he replies yes. They both reveal to eachother that they got Vegeta and Goku, and start to plot out how they're going to attack them. They get the idea to spawn bosses and give the bosses energy, and then they'll attack them. Azakhriel assures Ignite that it's only the "stupid girl" that they're going after, and that he wants revenge on her. It is revealed that Azakhriel was there for their fight with Artist, and absorbed his powers which is why he can spawn bosses. He draws Bill Cipher, and then Azakhriel starts maniacally laughing. The Guardian Appointer comes out and tells him to shut up, and he goes back inside. Azakhriel then erases Bill Cipher, and they start heading towards the dimension that the crew are in. The scene cuts back to the crew packing up and heading to the other dimension, and Sepherene takes out her cloak, but it disappears. Sepherene starts freaking out and says that the cloak can make her invisible, and that she needs it. An identical but fake cloak gets tossed onto the ground, and Sepherene quickly takes it, calming down because she has her 'cloak'. Azakhriel and Ignite appear away from Game and his friends, and start plotting. They realize that the crew is going to go visit the Guardian Appointer, and they start to spawn bosses to drain their energy back on their dimension so they can kill them easier. They get the idea to spawn a fake Shlight, but evil. The crew starts sensing an extraordinary power, and that they feel both Light's and Shadow's power. Sepherene quickly takes notice, and had no idea they knew Light and Shadow and that they were friends. They start to wonder why they both feel Light's and Shadow's energy, and then they realize that the reason they sense them is because they are Shlight. They turn around and see 'Shlight', and start to wonder why they're fused. Game tries to give Shlight a handshake anyways, but Shlight just does nothing. The multiverse starts to shake, and Shlight starts to charge up an attack. 'Shlight' tells the crew to listen, and that they no longer serve them, and they serve them. Stinger starts getting confused and Shlight punches Stinger straight in the throat. Game gets angry and charges at Shlight, but Shlight notices and throws Game into a bunch of rocks. While Game is flying into rocks, Shlight turns into final form and starts attacking Ref. Cashier gets angry and charges at Shlight, but Shlight kicks Cashier into a bunch of rocks. Goku and Vegeta fuse into Gogeta and become Super Saiyan 4 and they charge at Shlight, but Shlight stops attacking Ref and slams Gogeta into the ground. Stinger tells them that "we need to do something", so Dan flies towards Shlight and tries to stab him, but misses. Shlight makes fun of him, and flings Dan ''multiverses ''away, while Rash tries to attack him. Shlight breaks Rash's poisonous spear in half, and calls him an 'ogre' and stomps on him. Rash pukes goop, and Shlight scrapes Rash off his foot and flings him into a bunch of rocks. Shlight taunts all of them, saying that they're all knocked out. All the crew except Dan (floating in space) are knocked out, except Sepherene. Sepherene starts to gain confidence and Shlight calls her a 'foolish girl', and Sepherene starts laughing. Sepherene starts to taunt Shlight, but Shlight quickly charges into her and smashes her into rocks. Shlight keeps calling Sepherene foolish and stupid, but Sepherene gets angry. Shlight spins her around, and while he's doing this, he says "RING AROUND THE FUCKING ROSIE!" to taunt Sepherene and shoots her into the sky. He shoots 5+ billion blasts at her, and Stinger wakes up and realizes that Shlight is attacking Sepherene. Sepherene is built up on anger, and starts dodging all the blasts, and sees a music box and crushes it, stopping the music. Sepherene charges at Shlight while saying "'No." and she starts to glow, while also getting a halo, small wings, and her clothes become all white. She gains a "false" pure angel form, and Shlight notices. Shlight assures her that he knew what she was trying to do, and smashes her into the ground. Shlight shoots a giant blast at Stinger, and Sepherene gets angry. She charges up a huge blast, and Shlight has no idea what to do. Shlight starts to shoot 5+ billion more blasts, but Sepherene dodges all of them and flicks the last one out of the way. The scene cuts to Azakhriel and Ignite, both wondering what to do since Sepherene is beating Shlight. It cuts back to Sepherene's fight with Shlight, and Shlight is being pushed into the ground. Sepherene says "Shlight. You harmed '''all my fucking friends, and now I'm going to fucking ''kill ''you." and shoots another large blast at Shlight. Sepherene shoots an even larger blast at the same time, while Shlight is trying to push back the other blasts and gets pushed back into the ground. The ground starts shaking and the entire dimension eventually starts to shake. God appears and asks "what was that". The ground explodes, and a large beam of light explodes and travels across the entire dimension, signifying that Sepherene killed Shlight. Sepherene crushes another music box stopping more music. The next scene begins with Azakhriel and Ignite plotting to spawn 3 more bosses and to cause Hell on Earth, with those 3 bosses being Dark Coder, Jumpy, and Kind (but stronger than before). They originally plotted to spawn Artist, but Ignite wonders why they would spawn him again. The crew (except Dan) all get up and start wondering what the fuck happened. Game claims that they've literally always been fighting bosses and creatures ever since the Return to Roblox Saga and Artist Saga, and that it hasn't been the same since. They start to wonder if Artist really could've came back, but Game assures them that he couldn't have, considering Stinger obliterated him to bits and why 'Shlight' was doing all that. In the background, there's loud smashing and Dark Coder appears. Dark Coder explains that he brought some friends with him, and Jumpy and Kind appear behind him. Game makes fun of them for being weak and that they could beat their asses quickly. Dark Coder smashes Stinger's head, and Jumpy, to Game's surprise, blasts him into rocks, and Kind hits both Goku and Vegeta at the same time. Jumpy jumps over Dark Coder and Kind, and fights Stinger. Jumpy tells Kind and Dark Coder to fight Game, so Dark Coder blasts Game. Stinger tries to hit Jumpy but Jumpy dodges it completely, and Stinger shoots a blast at Jumpy but he dodges it again. Kind shoots a blast at Goku and Vegeta which causes a large explosion, which they both say ooh fuck..." and die. Meanwhile, Jumpy shoots a blast at Ref and Dan, which pushes Ref into the ground while he's trying to push it back. Ref gets pushed back to the core of the planet, then he explodes and dies. Jumpy shoots a blast at Stinger, but a bad time to shoot, since Stinger is angry. Stinger grabs the blast and puts his hands up, to which Game says he shouldn't do it, since he'll die. Stinger replies "I did it once before, and I'll '''DO IT FUCKING AGAIN.'" and Jumpy charges at him, but Cashier kicks Jumpy out of the way. Game is still worried, claiming that it'll waste all of Stinger's energy, but Stinger says that he'll hit all 3 of them and to trust him. Sepherene backs up Stinger, sending him tons of energy. It cuts to Ignite and Azakhriel asking why there's a huge ball in the sky, and it cuts back to the fight. Kind, Jumpy, and Dark Coder start to get confused and then scared, to which Jumpy says "HOLY ####". Stinger throws the orb, and all 3 of them try to push it back, but cannot. All 3 of them get pushed into the ground and the ground starts to break apart, and Sepherene sends 7000000% more energy, which then Stinger shoots an even larger orb, and all 3 of them explode. Stinger starts to lose energy and Sepherene claims that she can't give him any more energy cause she gave all that she could right then. Stinger passes out, and Game starts to freak out. Ignite and Azakrhiel realize this is a good thing since Goku, Vegeta, and Ref are dead, Stinger is passed out, and Dan is multiverses away. Game runs to the PC, and Cashier says he doesn't feel good. Cashier falls onto the ground, and dies. Ignite says that Game is running to the PC and Azakrhiel says he can fix the problem", and he draws a virus and throws it at the PC, and the PC starts to freak out, errors, and shuts down. Dan teleports back and wonders what else happened since he sees everyone on the ground. Game starts to not feel good, and he pukes on the ground and passes out. Sepherene starts to worry that he's dead, but Rash rushes over and checks his heartbeat, and says that he's fine. A large beam of light appears right then, and it appears to be 'Doodlegod' (but alas, a fake). Dan exclaims and says that they are saved, but Doodlegod replies that he doesn't think so. Doodlegod then shoots a blast at Dan's heart, which kills him. Only Rash and Sepherene are left, and energy shoots in the sky. Doodlegod kicks Rash into the sky and charges at him, and he charges a blast, and claps his hands together. Rash passes out, and Doodlegod teleports behind him and smashes him into the ground. Rash wakes up and asks Sepherene to help but she can't, so she tries to calm Rash down by saying "it's going to be okay". Rash pukes blood and Doodlegod jumps and steps on Rash's back really hard, which makes him spit blood. Sepherene tries to wake Stinger and Game up, but they don't respond. Meanwhile, Doodlegod is pulling out Rash's teeth which makes him scream, and kicks him in the eyes. Sepherene gets out smelling salts, and waves them around Game and Stinger but they still don't respond. Doodlegod picks up Rash by his armor and stabs him in the gut, which makes Rash puke out his guts. He lets Rash go and puts his foot on his head, and stomps on it which kills him. Now all who's left is Sepherene, who pushed Game and Stinger to an unbreakable and unseen temporary room in their house made by Sepherene with her magic. It cuts to Ignite and Azakrhiel for a short time, with Ignite laughing maniacally, but Azakhriel gets angry at Ignite because he's the only one that can laugh maniacally, which prompts him to do so. It cuts back to Sepherene trying to wake up Stinger and Game, and Stinger starts to slowly wake up with Game not waking up. Stinger wakes up to Sepherene yelling "DON'T GO OUTSIDE" which causes him to panic for a moment. They both hear loud explosions outside and Doodlegod calling to Sepherene asking her where she is. Sepherene becomes brave for a moment and goes outside and Doodlegod sees her. He stops flying and smashes into the ground, which makes Sepherene trip and Doodlegod taunts her. He picks her up by her 'false' pure angel halo, and asks her what that is. He punches her billions of times and he raises his hand up and shoots a blast at Sepherene's face, which burns her skin. He rips her hair off, and smashes her into the ground. He puts his foot on her back and says "Any last fucking words?" which causes Sepherene to lose her false pure angel form and stomps on her back multiple times. Stinger wakes up fully with his energy charged up and tries to wake Game up, who is still not responsive. He sees Doodlegod torturing Sepherene and smacks Game, and he is still not responsive. Sepherene says "h e l p m e", and Stinger finally wakes Game up by telling him that Sepherene is dying. Game sees Doodlegod and tells Stinger that she won't die, which makes Game charge at Doodlegod through the wall of the room and slam him into the ground which makes Doodlegod get smashed into rocks. Game somehow turns Super Saiyan God, and hits Doodlegod multiple times while slamming him to the end of the earth. Game rips out Doodlegod's teeth one by one while exclaiming that it'll be fun because Doodlegod has 100 rows of teeth. Game gets out hot sauce and pours it on his eyes and Doodlegod's eyes pop out. He pukes blood and Game throws him into the ground. Game somehow knows how Rash and Sepherene got tortured, and he pulls out Doodlegod's hair 1 by 1. He casts a fire spell and burns his skin. Game puts his foot on his head, and says "Good fucking bye" and the grass lay there, all red, splattered with blood. Ignite and Azakhriel are seen plotting their next attack. Azakhriel says that they shouldn't interfere yet, and that he has a really good idea. He says that the only reason Sepherene has her power is because of the Guardian Appointer, so Azakhriel says to murder the Guardian Appointer. Ignite questions how they're going to murder the Guardian Appointer, and Azakhriel tells him to remember Askanite. Ignite remembers and Azakhriel tells Ignite that when other angels fight, the Guardian Appointer is summoned and he'll try to stop the angels. Once Askanite is there, he'll either die or drain their ''crew's ''energy, because he is weak. Azakrhiel says that he'll give Askanite enough power to kill the Guardian Appointer. It is revealed that Azakrhiel absorbed every dead person's powers, so he has infinite power. Azakrhiel summons Askanite, and Askanite smashes into the ground, while Ignite is lost for words. Sepherene sees Askanite, and is in shock. Sepherene has no idea how he's still alive because Guardian Appointer banished him. Askanite claims that it doesn't matter and that he's going to make all of them suffer, and smashes Sepherene into the ground. Game gets angry and charges at Askanite, but he smashes Game into the wall and shoots multiple blasts at him. Stinger shoots a blast at Askanite, but he flicks it back and continues to hit Sepherene. Askanite charges a large blast and Sepherene says that it's the end, and the world turns slow motion and a light flashes. Guardian Appointer appears and Askanite is surprised, but laughs. Sepherene exclaims that they're saved. Guardian Appointer says "WOAH WOAH ASKANITE, WE DONT DO THIS NO MORE, STOP CHARGING THE BLAST, RIGHT NOW, RIGHT NOW!" and Askanite replies saying "NO FUCKING WAY!" and shoots the blast at Guardian Appointer instead of Sepherene. Guardian Appointer falls to the ground while Sepherene yells "NO!" and he spits blood, while Sepherene is panicking. Guardian Appointer says ''You fought a.. g-good fight... but... it's over for me.... I'm sorry... and starts to fade away. His hands touch the ground, and says "Sepherene... you were always my best student. Goodbye.". Sepherene's hands go through him and he fades away, and dies. Sepherene starts to lose power since the Appointer is dead. Ignite and Azakrhiel appear behind them, and Sepherene doesn't notice. cont. Category:Good Sagas